Memory of Hurt
by Elysian Noceur
Summary: [END] Park Chanyeol. Taipan kaya yang secara diam-diam menikahi gadis asal Indonesia. Pernikahan yang seharusnya bahagia dengan kehadiran anak kini berganti menjadi pernikahan dengan sekretarisnya yang terlihat resmi di mata publik. Lalu, bagaimana pernikahan Chanyeol dengan gadis Indonesianya?
1. Chapter 1

KimTammy17

.

.

.

.

 **Memory of Hurt**

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Lee Hongbin

Park Jiyeon

OOC ( as Kania)

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Romance

Hurt

Family

Angst

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat memasuki rumah kecil di pinggiran kota.

Rumah kecil dengan cat yang mulai pudar, rumput-rumput meninggi mengelilingi pagar dan tembok rumah, dan sampah daun-daun dari pohon mangga di halaman rumah.

Rasa sakit hati seperti diremas paksa itu datang kembali. Menghempaskan diri Chanyeol untuk mengingat masa lalu. Masa yang benar-benar ia ingin perbaiki semuanya. Semuanya.

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Bunyi decit pintu terbuka dengan engsel yang mulai berkarat dimakan waktu menyambut Chanyeol yang memasuki ruangan rumah yang tak tersentuh hampir lima tahun terakhir.

Seketika sendi-sendi di kakinya lepas begitu saja hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Ia tak kuat menopang tubuhnya dengan berat masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menekannya.

Kania. Istrinya.

Air mata kesedihan memupuk di ujung matanya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajahnya. Menutup wajah hinanya saat mengingat istrinya.

" _Kania.."_

.

.

.

.

Bagai dua sisi koin yang menyatu. Chanyeol dan Kania benar-benar tak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka baru saja menikah dan sedang menuju rumah kecil yang mereka beli di pinggir kota. Rumah tenang dan nyaman untuk mereka berdua dan anak-anak mereka nanti.

Kania. Gadis Indonesia yang ia pinang adalah karyawan di perusahaannya. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Chanyeollah yang merasakan dorongan itu. Dorongan untuk mencintai, menjadi posesif, dan mematenkan hak untuk menjadikan Kania menjadi miliknya.

Dan harapan itu sudah terkabulkan. Ia menikah dengan Kania dengan perjalanan yang panjang.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kania memasuki rumah barunya. Rumah yang Kania impikan. Kania adalah gadis sederhana, ia tidak menyukai kemewahan, terlebih Chanyeol adalah milyuner itu membuat Kania sedikit risih. Namun Chanyeol menyiasati itu.

Chanyeol membelikan Kania rumah ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Bukan main kebahagian yang diperoleh Kania. Ia menyukainya, sungguh, dan dengan cinta ia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada suaminya.

Pernikahan itu sudah berjalan hampir 4 tahun lamanya. Chanyeol memutuskan Kania untuk tidak bekerja di perusahaan kembali. Setiap Chanyeol pulang dari kerjanya, Kania akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis, wangi mawar yang menggugah Chanyeol untuk memadu kasih dan melupakan makan malam mereka.

Namun sesuatu yang janggal itu terjadi. Sesuatu yang diinginkan Chanyeol tak pernah terwujud.

Seorang anak.

Kania secara sembunyi-sembunyi datang ke dokter kandungan, namun hasil yang sama selalu ia terima. Rahimnya sehat-sehat saja, tapi mengapa Kania tak kunjung mengandung?

Bahkan Chanyeolnya dulu yang begitu memujunya kini menjadi renggang, beberapa hari ini Chanyeol tidak pulang kerumah kecilnya. Yah, seorang milyader seperti Chanyeol tidak asing untuk memiliki banyak rumah. Dan Chanyeol menempati apartemen mewah di tengah kota saat ini.

Chanyeol menghindar dari Kania, seakan Kania adalah wabah penyakit cacar. Jika pun Chanyeol pulang ke rumah kecil mereka, pasti dalam keadaan mabuk dengan wangi parfum asing.

Hati Kania terasa disiram air keras saat melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu memasuki rumah kecil mereka. Memaki Kania dengan kata kasarnya,

" _Mandul! Tak berguna! Aku menyesal menikah denganmu!"_

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu berdengung bangai kaset rusak di telinganya. Membuat air mata Kania kembali keluar. Mengisi malam-malam sepinya.

Hingga suatu malam saat mereka tengah makan malam dengan hening mencekam,

"Aku akan mendapatkan keturunan dari Jiyeon secepat mungkin."

Penuturan Chanyeol barusan membuat Kania yang hendak menyuap makanannya terhenti seketika. Hatinya terasa tercubit medengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Ia bungkam. Inilah balasan setimpal untuknya. Ia tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan, sedangkan kekayaan Chanyeol sangat berlimpah dan membutuhkan keturunan untuk menjaga kekayaan tersebut.

Kania menutup matanya menahan matanya yang terasa hangat, siapa yang tidak kenal Jiyeon. Sekretaris cantik suaminya di perusahaan tempat dulu Kania pernah bekerja,

"Kau pastinya setuju untuk hal ini." Chanyeol melanjutkan. Tak melihat bagaimana perubahan yang terjadi pada Kania.

Perlahan Kania mengangguk, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Cintanya pada Chanyeol terlalu mendominasi untuk protes.

"Jika kau tak setuju, aku bisa menceraikanmu." Chanyeol melahap makan malamnya dengan tenang saat mengatakan kalimat yang bagai air keras menyiram Kania.

Pegangan Kania pada sendok makannya menguat, ia tak menginginkan perceraian. Kania terlanjur cinta kepada Chanyeol. Dan itu adalah kebodohan yang sama sekali tak bisa di maafkan oleh Kania.

Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mencintai Chanyeol.

"Kau setuju, Kania?" ulang Chanyeol yang kini menatap Kania menantang. Ada kilat ketidak sukaan pada Kania.

Kania yang merasa terindimitasi segera mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum, "Ya, Chanyeol. Aku setuju."

Kalimat terpahit dan terlaknat yang pernah ia ucapkan.

"Bagus." Jawab Chanyeol datar dan segera meminum airnya. Meninggalkan Kania yang masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Pintu kamar itu terbanting keras hingga membuat Kania terperanjat dengan teriakan kecil, hingga air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi kini mengalir mengisi malam kelamnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sejak makan malam saat itu, Chanyeol tak pulang. Berkali-kali Kania mencoba menghubungi suaminya namun nihil. Bagai ditelan bumi, suaminya menghilang.

Kania takut, sangat takut untuk menghubungi kantor Chanyeol, sudah dipastikan Jiyeonlah yang pertama kali mengangkat panggilan tersebut untuk Chanyeol karena Jiyeon adalah sekretaris Chanyeol, tangan kanan Chanyeol, dan kini akan menghasilkan keturunan Chanyeol.

Namun ada hal yang mengganjal, mengapa suaminya tak menikahi Jiyeon jika Chanyeol menginginkan anak dari Jiyeon?

Apapun itu sama sekali tak membuat Kania menjadi bahagia, hal ini malah membuat Kania meringis pedih untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hingga kabar yang tak Kania inginkan itu datang lewat media televisi. Chanyeol, suaminya, tengah berdiri dengan menggandeng Jiyeon di atas pelaminan.

Mulut Kania ternganga di depan televisi, dadanya benar-benar terhimpit hingga sesak untuk bernafas. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kania, Chanyeol menyelenggarakan pernikahan besar-besaran di kota. Pernikahan seorang milyuner yang mewah, tanpa ada yang tahu sama sekali bahkan Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri yang menunggunya, yang memujanya, yang mencintainya setengah mati.

Lututnya lemas hingga harus terduduk di lantai, tubuhnya kebas, suara penyiar televisi terus menggema di pikirannya. Ucapan selamat, pernikahan termegah di tahun ini, dan bla... bla.. bla... Kania tak bisa mendengar semuanya saat kesadarannya mulai menurun.

.

.

.

.

Kania melompat dari sofa menuju pintu depan. Suara mobil Chanyeol sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Perlahan ia mengintip di sebelah jendela rumah untuk memastikan hingga sesosok lelaki jangkung dengan wajah aristokrat itu benar-benar keluar dari mobil sport merahnya keluaran terbaru.

Hati Kania sungguh luar biasa senang hingga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Chanyeol berjalan dengan penuh wibawa menuju pintu rumahnya.

Kania berdiri di dekat pintu menunggu untuk Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senyum sumringah. Menghilangkan kepedihan yang sudah sebulan ini ia pendam sejak berita pernikahan suaminya dengan sekretarisnya itu.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan harum parfum yang sama seperti dulu. Wangi maskulin yang menenangkan bagi Kania.

Hatinya sumringah, terlihat jelas di wajah binarnya saat memandang Chanyeol yang tengah memandangnya datar.

Sejenak mereka saling menatap, tak ada percakapan,

"Aku harap kau bisa memasak makan malam untuk kami berdua."

Kami berdua?

Kania mengernyitkan dahinya tak paham.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah kecil mereka diikuti dengan sosok ramping dengan tubuh semampai yang ia kenal. Jiyeon?

Kania menyender di tembok tempat ia berpijak. Beraninya! Chanyeol, membawa istri barunya kerumah kecil mereka?

Sungguh, ia merasa baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol menikah lagi, tapi, Chanyeol membawa Jiyeon kesini...

"Sayang, aku ingin _steak_ malam ini."

Suara manja Jiyeon menyadarkan Kania dari lamunanya. Jiyeon kini menggelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol. Hati Kania berdenyut sakit, senyuman itu, senyuman yang dulu pernah Chnayeol berikan padanya kini terlontar tulus kepada Jiyeon yang menggelayut manja. Menjijikkan di mata Kania.

"Oke, sayang. Apapun yang kau mau." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jiyeon sayang, lalu menatap Kania yang masih berdiri mematung sambil menyender untuk membuatnya tetap kuat berpijak, "Kau tidak mendengarnya, Kania? Istriku sedang hamil dan menginginkan _steak_ malam ini."

Setelah tertampar oleh kalimat Chanyeol, Kania tersadar dan segera berjalan terbirit-birit menuju dapur. Hatinya benar-benar teriris sakit, kini Chanyeol menganggapnya seperti pelayan atau mungkin sudah seperti pembantu.

Kania yang tengah menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu dari kulkas sedikit melirik ke arah pasangan yang tengah mabuk cinta itu. Terduduk di depan televisi dengan saling memeluk posesif.

Kania meringis pedih, tangannya tak sadar teriris saat hendak memotong daging sapi itu.

Darah itu mengalir, asataga..

Darah..

Pandangan Kania memburam perlahan. Ia sensitif akan darah, hingga tubuhnya limbung tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Aroma mencekat namun menenangkan itu memenuhi hidung Kania. Aromatheraphy mendominasi ruangannya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, sontak ia mendudukkan dirinya. Tubuh Kania sedikit limbung saat ia kehilangan orientasi. Kepalanya, astaga... kepalanya berat sekali.

Perlahan bayangan itu muncul,

Chanyeol dan Jiyeon yang terduduk di sofa,

Daging sapi,

Darah...

Kania merutuki dirinya sendiri, memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berputar. Tangannya yang sedang memegang kepalanya perlahan ia perhatikan. Sebuah plester membalut luka di jarinya.

"Chanyeol.." gumam Kania lirih yang kini menangis kembali. Memandang jarinya yang terbalut plester. Ia merindukan Chanyeol. Ia merindukan kasih sayang Chanyeol. Namun takdir jahat membuatnya harus jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Ck, pantas saja Chanyeol meninggalkan dirimu," suara wanita mendominasi kamar ini, Kania sontak menengadahkan kepalanya, mendapatkan wanita dengan tinggi semampai, melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatapnya menusuk, "Dan menikah denganku, tentunya."

Jiyeon memandangnya sinis. Pandangan yang sama saat ia bekerja di perusahaan Chanyeol saat menjadi karyawan magang.

Bunyi tak tok tak tok sepatu yang Jiyeon kenakan terdengar nyaring, mengelilingi kamar Kania dan berhenti di meja rias Kania. Memadang foto pernikahan Kania dan Chanyeol yang menggantung di atas kaca rias.

"Sayang sekali, kau terlalu bodoh dan polos untuk menjadi istri seorang milyuner Korea. Kau bahkan memilih pernikahan sederhana." Jiyeon tertawa melecehkan, "Bahkan semua orang tak tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri sebelumnya."

Kania meringis pedih, ia bodoh. Yah, ia terlalu bodoh dan polos. Jiyeon memang benar apa adanya.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa memberikannya keturunan." Jiyeon membalikan badannya, menatap wajah Kania yang kini pucat pasi dengan mata yang sudah mengantongi air mata kembali.

"Maaf, sepertinya suamimu membutuhkan rahimku, daripada rahimmu."

Jiyeon berbalik kembali menuju pintu kamar, membantingnya sesaat ia hilang di balik pintu.

Kania hanya terdiam dan mulai menangis kembali dalam diam.

TBC?

Note: Hai! Maaf kemarin upload fanfiction ini kok malah jadi note aneh gitu (._. ) sudah coba perbaiki malah gak berubah sama sekali ( /.\ ) semoga kali ini bisa. Makasih yang sudah review sebelumnya.

Review, please (p'O'q)

 _A good reader will be leave their sign._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau bahkan tak bisa memberikannya keturunan." Jiyeon membalikan badannya, menatap wajah Kania yang kini pucat pasi dengan mata yang sudah mengantongi air mata kembali.

"Maaf, sepertinya suamimu membutuhkan rahimku, daripada rahimmu."

Jiyeon berbalik kembali menuju pintu kamar, membantingnya sesaat ia hilang di balik pintu.

Kania hanya terdiam dan mulai menangis kembali dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

KimTammy17

.

.

.

.

 **Memory of Hurt**

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Lee Hongbin

Park Jiyeon

OOC (as Kania)

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Romance

Hurt

Family

Angst

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol luar biasa bahagia, istrinya Jiyeon, benar-benar istri yang ia impikan selama ini. Betapa bodohnya ia menikahi Kania. Gadis Indonesia yang terdampar di Korea dengan alasan pertukaran pelajar katanya, hah, betapa percaya Chanyeol saat itu.

Dielusnya perut Jiyeon perlahan, merasakan kerasnya perut yang tengah mengandung anaknya saat ini. Umur kandungan Jiyeon sudah menginjak 9 bulan. Untuk menghindari adanya hal-hal yang mengancam buah hatinya lahir kedunia, Chanyeol sudah memasukkan Jiyeon ke rumah sakit. Jika sewaktu-waktu perutnya kontraksi, setidaknya Jiyeon sudah ada di tempat yang aman.

Chanyeol memandang Jiyeon dalam dengan penuh kebahagiaan, namun di sisi hatinya ada yang mengganjal. Rasa hampa dan sakit masih hinggap di hati kecilnya.

Mengapa?

Bukankah ia sudah bahagia saat ini?

Memiliki istri cantik, mengerti apa yang ia harapkan, dan yang terpenting, istrinya yang satu ini tengah mengandung anaknya.

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada saku jasnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar, masih dengan senyuman, Chanyeol meraih ponsel yang bergetar. Pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi jengah setelah melihat layar ponselnya yang mencantumkan nama Kania di sana.

Merusak momentnya bersama Jiyeon.

Dengan kesal Chanyeol menyentuh tombol _reject_ dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Jiyeon yang memandang Chanyeol dalam diam segera melempar pandangan bertanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengerdikkan bahu lalu tersenyum lembut kembali pada Jiyeon. Mengelus rambut Jiyeon pelan dengan penuh perasaan. Jiyeon tahu siapa yang menelpon tersebut dan Jiyeon tak menyukainya.

Saku jas Chanyeol bergetar kembali. Dengan penuh emosi Chanyeol meraih ponsel dalam jasnya dan segera menyentuh layar ponselnya, menaruh ponsel tersebut di telinganya dengan enggan.

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN JANGAN MENELPONKU!"

"Selamat siang."

Suara berat lelaki di sebrang sana membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, dijauhkannya ponsel tersebut dari telinganya dan melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nomor tak dikenal.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol penuh tanya. Terdengar suara di sebrang sana yang ricuh dan beberapa teriakan kecil yang makin membuat Chanyeol mengernyit dalam. Ada apa di sana?

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Maaf sebelumnya, saya menghubungi anda dari nomor _speed dial_ dari ponsel salah satu korban kecelakaan. Apakah anda saudaranya?"

Chanyeol mematung, kakinya menjadi beku seketika saat mendengar penuturan lelaki di sebrang sana.

Kecelakaan?

Pemilik ponsel?

Astaga! Kania!

"Di mana?! Ada di mana sekarang?!" kilat emosi terlihat di mata Chanyeol, lelaki itu tak sadar sudah mondar-mandir menanti jawaban dari sebrang sana, membuat Jiyeon kembali memandangnya heran.

"Sayang .. ada apa?"

"Halo! Halo! Halo!" Chanyeol menjerit monolog dengan ponselnya. Sambungan percakapannya terpurus secara sepihak.

"CHANYEOL!" Jiyeon yang merasa tak dihiraukan menjerit frustasi. Membuat Chanyeol yang diserang panik membekukan gerakannya. Pandangannya memandang Jiyeon yang kini menahan nafasnya akibat emosi mengerubungi mereka berdua.

"Ada apa..?" kini suara Jiyeon melemah.

Chanyeol menjadi kosong saat ini. Mengapa ia mengkhawatirkan Kania? Mengapa ia menjadi panik seperti ini? Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan selama ini, menjauh dari istri yang ia dapatkan dari kebodohannya tanpa harus menjatuhkan surat penceraian.

Tapi hatinya tak bisa dibohongi. Hatinya benar-benar merasa diremas hingga membuat matanya menghangat. Chanyeol menahan tangisnya.

Chanyeol menjadi diam, Jiyeon yang merasa tak dijawab oleh Chanyeol kini menjadi emosi kembali.

"CHAN-akhh!"

Jiyeon memegang perutnya saat kontraksi tiba-tiba menegang. Chanyeol yang melihat Jiyeon kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya segera mendekat. Kontraksi! Jiyeon akan melahirkan sebentar lagi.

"Tahan sayang.. tahan..." Chanyeol menenangkan istrinya panik dengan tangan yang terus-menerus menekan tombol darurat. Astaga, mengapa dokter ini lama sekali! Istrinya! Akan melahirkan!

"Sayang ... ayo tarik nafas... hembuskan... tarik lagi... hembuskan..." Chanyeol mengintrupsi, membuat Jiyeon mau tak mau mengikuti apa saja perkataan Chanyeol.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tim dokter datang, membawa ranjang Jiyeon menuju kamar operasi dan disusul Chanyeol yang masih menyemangati Jiyeon. Melupakan istrinya, Kania, yang tengah meregah nyawa.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin terduduk di kursi ruang rawat Kania. Hongbin, lelaki itu adalah saksi mata dari semua kejadian kecelakaan yang beberapa jam berlalu. Korban yang ia selamatkan sedang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus dan kabel-kabel pendeteksi detak jantung melilit tubuh ringkih Kania. Tidak hanya itu saja, hampir dari separuh wajah Kania terbalut perban.

Dokter yang menangani Kania mengatakan bahwa serpihan kaca dari salah satu mobil mengenai wajah Kania. Bahkan ada beberapa serpihan kaca tersebut mengenai kornea Kania.

Sejenak lelaki itu tertegun, memandang betapa rapuh dan lemahnya gadis di hadapannya ini.

Kecelakaan itu, tabrakan antara mobil yang terlihat oleng tiba-tiba melewati batas jalan dan menghantam mobil yang melaju cepat dari arah lawan. Kecelakaan tak dapat terhindar hingga salah satu mobil terseret jauh menuju bahu jalan.

Kania yang sedang berjalan di bahu jalan hanya dapat membeku melihat mobil yang terhempas mendekat ke arahnya. Untung saja tuhan masih mengirimkan dewi fortunanya untuk Kania. Mobil itu tertahan oleh tiang listrik namun serpihan kaca yang terlempar mengenai Kania.

Hongbin terbayang kembali ketika Kania yang menjerit kesakitan di hadapannya. Hongbin memang bertempat tinggal di sekitar situ dan Hongbin memang tahu akan Kania. Mereka tak saling mengenal, terkadang hanya bertemu sapa antar tetangga, tidak lebih dari itu.

Hongbin yang memang berdiri tak jauh dari Kania segera menolong Kania yang tengah menjerit kesakitan. Menenangkan Kania barang sebentar sembari mencari ponsel Kania dan menghubungi normor dari _speed dial_ yang tak pernah diketahuinya bahwa itu adalah suami dari Kania. Mengatakan bahwa Kania menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan namun sambungan yang belum diangkat itu terputus secara sepihak. Dengan inisiatif Hongbin segera menelpon nomor _speed dial_ tersebut dengan ponselnya, namun hanya mendapat dampratan dari sosok di sebrang sana.

Sempat Hongbin tertegun, ada masalah antara gadis yang tengah mengerang kesakitan di hadapannya kini. Banyak orang sudah sudah mengerubunginya, hingga Hongbin mengambil keputusan sepihak. Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan segera membawa Kania menuju rumah sakit.

Dan kini ia tengah terduduk dengan pakaian yang masih terdapat bercak darah. Darah Kania.

Matanya menelusuri tubuh ringkih Kania. Gadis itu, gadis yang diam-diam ia perhatikan. Semenjak tahun lalu ia pindah untuk ujian praktek kuliahnya, sosok pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah Kania. Berjalan dengan tatapan sedih dan berbelok memasuki rumah mungilnya.

Hati Hongbin sedikit membuncah hangat dengan melihat Kania dari jarak jauh, ia merasakan itu. Rasa kepemilkan dari seorang lelaki. Namun Hongbin segera menepis hal itu jauh-jauh. Ia kemari untuk ujian prakteknya di pinggiran kota. Mencari lahan kosong uji praktek sebagai mahasiswa pertanian.

Bibirnya tersenyum simpul, menampilkan dekiknya. Menampilkan wajah kokoh namun damai ketika ia tersenyum. Perlahan Hongbin beranjak dari duduknya menuju nakas putih samping ranjang Kania. Terdapat rak kecil yang berisikian baju Kania yang masih terlihat bercak darah mengering dan tas berwarna _peach_. Hongbin meraih tas itu dan membuka isinya kembali. Ia sudah membuka tas itu saat kecelakaan. Mencari ponsel Kania untuk menghubungi kerabatnya atau siapapun, yang Hongbin ketahui gadis ini tinggal sendiri.

Kembali Hongbin menampilkan senyum dengan dekiknya saat melihat sebuah dompet kecil berwarna kuning muda, dibukanya perlahan dan terlihat sebuah foto Kania dengan sosok lelaki dengan senyum lebarnya. Berdiri sejajar di depan air mancur. Hongbin tahu di mana foto itu diambil, namun pikirannya teralihkan oleh sosok lelaki itu. Siapa dia? Apakah kakaknya?

Hongbin mengerdikkan bahunya dan segera mencari tanda pengenal dari dompet kuning tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit dalam saat menemukan tanda pengenal dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti.

Itu KTP Indonesia milik Kania.

Berkali-kali Hongbin mencoba membaca KTP tersebut hingga ia menemukan sebuah kata yang terlihat familiar,

"Nama.." gumam Hongbin pelan. Ah, Nama mungkin saja ini bahasa yang ia tak ketahui yang berarti 'Name' dari bahasa Inggris.

Kania Prameswari.

Apakah itu namanya?

Hongbin mencari kembali kartu-kartu dalam dompet tersebut, raut wajahnya menjadi senang saat melihat sebuah tanda pengenal Korea.

Dibacanya dengan teliti kartu tersebut. Benar, namanya Kania dan tertulis ia lahir di Indonesia.

Astaga, gadis ini dari Indonesia. Pantas saja wajahnya tidak seperti gadis lokal pada umumnya. Dipandangnya tubuh Kania, wajahnya tetutup perban hingga ia tak bisa membandingkan foto Kania yang ada di kartu tanda pengenal tersebut dengan wajah aslinya.

Pintu yang terbuka tanpa permisi membuat Hongbin yang tengah memegang kartu tersebut tak sadar memasukkannya ke saku celananya. Dokter yang menangani Kania datang diekori oleh beberapa suster.

"Apakah anda walinya?"

Hongbin mengangguk kikuk, suster yang datang bersama dokter tersebut sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Saya butuh data dari sang pasien.." sang dokter langsung saja melemparkan pertanyaan personal tentang Kania. Hongbin gelagapan menjawabnya namun ingatan tentang kartu tanda pengenal Kania yang sempat ia baca membuatnya sedikit bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di balik kaca besar tempat bayinya tertidur. Bayi lelaki yang kuat sedang tertidur di sana, buah cintanya dengan Jiyeon. Tuhan! Betapa baiknya ia hingga membuat Chanyeol tak bisa mengkiaskan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

Tubuh bayi itu sangat ringkih dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tangannya menggenggam kuat. Yah, bayi lelaki yang kuat, sekuat ayahnya. Batin Chanyeol senang.

"Permisi.." pandangannya teralihkan, mendapati seorang suster yang tersenyum ramah padanya, "Apakah anda ingin memberinya susu?"

Bukan main, Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan segera mengekori suster tersebut yang memasuki ruangan bayi Chanyeol berada.

Diangkatnya tubuh bayi tersebut oleh suster ramah itu, Chanyeol terdiam membeku. Ia tak tahu harus seperti apa cara menggendong yang benar. Suster itu tertawa kecil, ditaruhnya bayi kecil itu di lengan kirinya, membuat tangan kanannya terbebas. Meraih lengan Chanyeol dan membentuknya siap untuk menggendong bayi.

Pertama Chanyeol terlihat kaku saat bayi itu sudah di lengannya.

"Ringan sekali.." gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat suster itu tertawa kecil.

"Bayi anda memiliki bobot yang seimbang, bayi anda sangat kuat." Chanyeol tersenyum kembali, memperhatikan bayinya yang terpejam dengan mulut kecilnya terbuka, ia menginginkan susu.

Dengan ramah sang suster memberikan botol kecil berisikan susu hangat, Chanyeol kembali menjadi bingung, tangannya kaku menggendong bayi kecilnya dan sekarang harus meraih botol itu.

Diambilnya lengan Chanyeol perlahan dan memberikan botol susu. Ah betapa mudahnya memegang bayi sembari memberikan sebotol susu. Bayinya dengan semangat menyedot susu itu, bahkan Chanyeol sempat terkikik pelan memperhatikan bayinya yang beringas menyusu.

Namun detik berikutnya senyuman itu hilang, entah kenapa pikirannya kembali pada Kania. Kecelakaanya katanya? Sebuah senyum jahat terlihat di wajah Chanyeol.

Hah, istrinya yang mandul itu ternyata memiliki siasat yang bodoh rupanya. Memberikan berita bahwa ia kecelakaan. Ck, Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk ditipu.

Pandangannya kembali lagi pada bayinya, memandang penuh cinta dan kebagian penuh kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang terduduk di kantin rumah sakit dengan kopi hitam mengepul di depannya. Pandangannya mengedar kesegala penjuru kemudian terhenti pada sosok lelaki yang tengah memunggunginya tengah asik bercakap dengan ponsel di telinganya.

"Aku sedang di rumah sakit sekarang." Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar percakapan sosok di hadapannya.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja. Ada gadis menjadi korban kecelakaan, aku sedang mengurusnya sekarang."

Jantung Chanyeol berdenyut pelan mendengar kata kecelakaan. Ia teringat kembali pada suara lelaki yang menghubunginya akan pemilik ponsel yang mengalami kecelakaan.

"Kau bawa saja ke dosen, kita sudah selesai bukan? Sepertinya kalian akan pulang tanpaku." Lelaki yang tengah menelpon itu sedikit tertawa, "Aku akan menjaga gadis itu barang sebentar."

Chanyeol terdiam. Bukan, itu bukan Kanianya. Sudah terlihat bukan, lelaki itu mengatakan gadis, sedangkan Kania, sudah dipastikan ia tak gadis lagi.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, mengerutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisa saja mengkhawatirkan Kania yang begitu ia benci saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin memasuki ruangan itu. Kania masih belum sadar dari kemarin, dokter rmangatakan ia akan sadar secepat mungkin namun hingga saat ini, gadis itu bahkan masih di posisi yang sama.

Terlentang tidak berdaya.

Hongbin terduduk di sebelah ranjang Kania, menggenggam tangan hangat Kania, berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai selang infus yang menusuk kejam.

"Hei.." sapa Hongbin, sejenak kata-katanya tercekat, jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu saja, "Hahaha.. aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi aku mohon, cepatlah sadar." Kalimat itu penuh dengan emosi dan tanpa sadar Hongbin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Menatap kepala Kania yang masih terbalut perban.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Jiyeon posesif, sesekali ia tersenyum memandang Jiyeon yang masih asik menciumi pipi anaknya dengan gemas. Mereka sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada administrasi yang tertinggal.

Tubuh Chanyeol terdorong saat seorang lelaki tiba-tiba muncul dari arah lorong lain. Lelaki yang sedang menerima telpon itu segera membungkuk meminta maaf dan meninggalkan Chanyeol kembali.

"Aku kira ia orang Korea, ternyata dia dari Indonesia."

Chanyeol yang hendak menyemprot lelaki tak tahu sopan santun itu seketika membeku, perkataan sosok lelaki yang menabraknya barusan membuat tubuhnya terdiam. Lelaki itu sedang asik bercakap dalam telepon hingga menghilang di balik lorong.

Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya begitu peka hanya dengan mendengar Kania, Indonesia, ataupun kecelakaan.

Jemari lembut Jiyeon meraih bahu Chanyeol, "Sudahlah Chanyeol, ayo pulang, aku ingin makan mangga." Rengek jiyeon yang berusaha menahan Chanyeol dari emosinya.

Dengan hembusana nafas panjang, Chanyeol terpejam sebentar, menghapus rasa galau yang menyerangnya dan segera membuka matanya kembali. Tersenyum lebar memandang Jiyeon, istrinya dan anaknya.

"Ayo!" ajaknya dengan antusias.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Note: Hei! Wazzap?! _Author update_ lagi nih, sebenarnya mau tanggal 18 besok di _update_ berhubung _author_ harus pulang kampung dan naasnya di rumah gak ada koneksi internet dan kuota, -sumpah ngenes- akhirnya _author_ _update_ sekarang aja daripada PHPin para pembaca sekalian wkwkwkwk, terima kasih kepada seluruh _review_ yang kalian berikan (o'O'o)

Oh ya, kalau _review_ jangan sungkan, _author_ gak bakalan marah kok ('-' ) malah berasa semangat buat _update_ jadi semakin banyak _review_ , _author_ semakin terdorong buat _update_ #eaaa

 _Review, please?_

 _A Good Reader Will Be Leave Their Sign._


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku kira ia orang Korea, ternyata dia dari Indonesia."

Chanyeol yang hendak menyemprot lelaki tak tahu sopan santun itu seketika membeku, perkataan sosok lelaki yang menabraknya barusan membuat tubuhnya terdiam. Lelaki itu sedang asik bercakap dalam telepon hingga menghilang di balik lorong.

Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya begitu peka hanya dengan mendengar Kania, Indonesia, ataupun kecelakaan.

Jemari lembut Jiyeon meraih bahu Chanyeol, "Sudahlah Chanyeol, ayo pulang, aku ingin makan mangga." Rengek jiyeon yang berusaha menahan Chanyeol dari emosinya.

Dengan hembusana nafas panjang, Chanyeol terpejam sebentar, menghapus rasa galau yang menyerangnya dan segera membuka matanya kembali. Tersenyum lebar memandang Jiyeon, istrinya dan anaknya.

"Ayo!" ajaknya dengan antusias.

.

.

.

.

KimTammy17

.

.

.

.

 **Memory of Hurt**

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Lee Hongbin

Park Jiyeon

OOC (as Kania)

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Romance

Hurt

Family

Angst

.

.

.

.

Hongbin terduduk kembali di kursi sebelah ranjang Kania, mengelus lembut tangan Kania dengan penuh perasaan. Senyumnya benar-benar mengembang saat ini. Tak pernah terbayangkan jika ia bisa sedekat ini dengan gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai.

Senyumnya menghilang ketika tangan yang ia genggam bergerak pelan. Semula ia masih tak percaya jika tangan itu bergerak, namun tangan itu terus bergerak dan mulai aktif.

Sontak Hongbin segera memencet tombol darurat, "Astaga.. Kania, kau sadar?"

Hongbin tak bisa mengontrol rasa senangnya saat ini. Bahkan ia bertanya pada Kania yang jelas-jelas kepalanya dibalut hingga menutup bibirnya. Ia tak bisa bicara saat ini.

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan dokter yang langsung menuju Kania. Menjauhkan tubuh Hongbin yang begitu bahagia dari Kania yang sudah sadar.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu dan beberapa lapis perban yang melilit wajah Kania sudah terbuka, meninggalkan perban yang melingkupi sekitar matanya.

Bahkan Kania sudah mengenal siapa sosok penolongnya ini. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Hongbin, apa yang terjadi jika ia tak ditolong. Ah, berkali-kali Kania mengucapkan terima kasih pada tuhan dan Hongbin.

Hongbin tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjang, menyuapi masakan rumah sakit pada Kania.

"Kau memberikanku bubur? Rasanya seperti air." Keluh Kania dalam gelap balutan matanya. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa saat ini. Hongbin mengembangkan senyumnya,

"Anggap saja ini makanan terenak yang pernah kau makan. Steak mungkin?" Hongbin mencoba bercanda namun senyumnya menghilang saat ekspresi Kania menjadi tegang.

Apa kata-katanya barusan menyinggung Kania?

Kania terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata steak. Permintaan suaminya dulu atas istrinya yang tengah mengandung. Hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi perih seketika.

"Kania.." panggil Hongbin pelan, Kania terdiam, tak sadar bahwa selimut yang melingkupi kakinya ia cengkram dengan erat. Hongbin mengelus tangan Kania dengan lembut, mencoba menghapus apapun pemikiran buruk dalam benak Kania.

"Maafkan aku.." suara parau Hongbin menyadarkan Kania dari lamunannya.

"Chanyeol." Gumam Kania tak sadar. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri tangan Hongbin, "Chanyeol, apakah itu dirimu?" kali ini tangan Kania merambat, meraba wajah Hongbin perlahan. Menyentuh alis, mata, hidung, dan terakhir bibir Hongbin.

Tidak, sosok di hadapannya ini bukan Chanyeol. Berbeda, sungguh jauh berbeda. Alis Chanyeol tidak setebal sosok di hadapanya yang tak terlihat kali ini.

Hongbin yang merasa asing dengan nama itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Chanyeol?" gumamnya.

Kania kembali tersentak, astaga, sosok di hadapannya saat ini adalah penolongnya. Bukan Chanyeol. Suaminya tidak akan pernah mengingatnya,

"Siapa Chanyeol?" tanya Hongbin menyelidik.

Kania membeku,

Siapa Chanyeol?

Apakah masih bisa ia disebut suami?

Tanpa sadar Kania menahan tangisnya, bibirnya bergetar pelan, air matanya tak bisa keluar, perban ini menghalanginya.

Segera saja Hongbin menaruh piring itu di nakas sebelah ranjang Kania dan menghela Kania dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Kania menangis dalam dadanya. Hongbin menjadi bingung kali ini. Siapa Chanyeol? Mengapa Kania menjadi aneh hanya karena dengan nama Chanyeol yang terucap begitu saja?

Hongbin mengelus pelan rambut Kania, memberikan kenyamanan dari Hongbin.

"Hongbin.." gumam Kania dalam dekapanya saat tangisnya mereda. Hongbin mendorong bahu Kania, bermaksud melihat wajah Kania yang kini memerah, sudah terlihat perban yang melingkupi matanya menjadi basah.

"Ya, Kania?"

"Aku harus menceritakannya padamu." Dan mengalirlah cerita pahitnya kehidupan pernikahannya.

.

.

.

.

"Serpihan matanya mengenai kornea matanya, itu tak masalah. Namun salah satu saraf matanya terganggu. Ia akan terlihat normal, namun penglihataan pasien berkisar 25%"

Hongbin terdiam, penuturan dokter barusan seperti menamparnya keras. Kemungkinan bisa melihat 25%? Sudah tersirat jelas bahwa Kania tak bisa melihat kembali. Hongbin segera beranjak dari ruangan dokter itu dengan tubuh yang seketika lemas.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Kania. Melihat Kania dari dari jendela kecil yang ada di pintu itu.

Gadis yang selama ini ia sukai ternyata memiliki suami yang benar-benar kejam. Bahkan ia sudah pernah menelpon suaminya saat kecelakaan itu dan mendapatkan sebuah dampratan mulus. Kini istrinya sedang berada di rumah sakit mengharapkan suamianya datang menjenguknya.

Berkali-kali Hongbin mencoba menghubungi suaminya yang bernama Chanyeol dan berkali-kali Kania memohon dengan tangis yang tertahan untuk tidak menghubungi suaminya. Hatinya begitu bersih, ia tidak menginginkan suaminya khawatir akan dirinya.

Ck, bahkan jika Hongbin diam-diam memberitahu akan hal ini pada makhluk tolol benama Chanyeol itu, ia pasti tidak akan khatwatir terhadap Kania. Bahkan kini Chanyeol sudah di pastikan bahagia dengan istri barunya yang memberikan keturunan. Astaga! Sekarang istrinya tengah divonis buta dan teganya ia meninggalkannya!

Hongbin mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia tak boleh menjadi sosok yang membebani Kania, ia ingin menjadi sosok yang akan menjadi penopang kehidupan baru dari Kania.

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dan sontak saja Kania yang sedang menunggu Hongbin terduduk dan tersenyum.

"Hongbin!" pekiknya senang. Yah, Kania menitipkan sesuatu pada Hongbin.

Hongbin tersenyum, ia merasa senang bukan main saat Kania meneriakkan namanya dengan senang. Kania tentu saja menunggunya datang, ia memberikan buah kesukaan Kania.

Lemon squash.

"Hai, Kania." Sapa Hongbin lalu mendekati Kania. Menaruh tas plastik bersikan pesanan Kania.

"Apakah kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Kania antusias,

Hongbin tersenyum kecut, "Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Hongbin dengan suara seolah-olah menyesal.

Terlihat dahi Kania mengertnyit dalam, "Tapi tadi aku mendengar suara tas plastik." Kania mengerucut kesal.

Hongbin melebarkan senyumnya, "Pendengaranmu sungguh hebat." Puji Hongbin kemudian meraih tas plastik itu, mengambil satu lemon squash dan segera membelahnya menjadi empat bagian,

"Dan sebagai hadiah, ini untukmu Nona." Hongbin meraih tangan Kania, memberikan potongan lemon squash itu. Dengan tak sabaran Kania menyesap lemon squash kesukaannya. Oh, rasa kecut dan asamnya membuat ia menjadi segar kembali. Walau rasa kecut yang mendominasi hingga ia harus mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu akan sensasinya.

Hongbin memandang tajub pada Kania. Sudah dipastikan rasa buah itu kecut luar biasa, tapi, mengapa Kania begitu menyukainya?

"Tidakkah itu kecut?"

Kania menggeleng cepat, "Semula kecut, namun jika kau telaten menyesapnya, rasa manis itu akan datang."

Hongbin mengernyit tak paham apa yang dimaksud Kania kemudian ia mengerdikkan bahunya. Terduduk di samping Kania dan memandang wajah Kania yang melemparkan ekspresi anehnya. Hongbin tersenyum memandangnnya, sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas saat teringat kembali akan apa kata dokter tadi. Besok perban Kania akan dibuka, dan Hongbin terlalu takut akan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Dipandangnya Kania yang sedang asik memakan buahnya, padangannya menjadi sendu, biarlah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Biarkan Kania menikmati harinya dan senyumnya, dan esok... biarlah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Dokter membuka perban itu dengan perlahan. Terlihat jelas sekali senyum Kania mengembang penuh. Berbeda jauh dengan pandangan sendu Hongbin. Hatinya benar-benar teriris saat ini. Beberapa saat kedepan senyum Kania akan hilang begitu saja saat mengetahui takdir barunya.

Cukup sudah ia ditinggalkan suaminya karena mandul.. namun tuhan seperti tidak puas memberikan penderitaan kepada Kania.

Perban sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, dokter memundurkan langkahnya memberikan perban tersebut pada salah satu suster dan mengambilnya dengan tanggap. Dokter menginstruksikan Kania untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Jantung Kania dan Hongbin berdegup begitu kencang. Kania begitu semangat untuk melihat dunianya kembali sedangkan Hongbin berdegup resah menantikan bagaimana makin terpuruknya Kania.

Mata itu terbuka, menampilkan mata bening dengan pupil hitam yang damai.

"Hongbin.." panggil Kania pelan.

"Ya Kania.." jawab Hongbin dengan bergetar. Ia sudah siap dengan hal ini.

"Hongbin.." panggil Kania lagi, dahinya berkerut dengan wajah kosong, "Apakah perbannya sudah dibuka? Mengapa masih gelap?"

Detik itu juga Hongbin merengkuh tubuh kecil Kania. Menenggelamkan kepala Kania dalam dada bidangnya, tangis Kania pecah.

Tidak, ia tak ingin buta saat ini. Ia ingin melihat kembali. Ia ingin melihat wajah suaminya terakhir kali. Sungguh, jika ia divonis buta, biarlah ia melihat wajahnya sekali saja.

"Hongbin.." Kania tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Tangannya menarik kemeja Hongbin penuh emosi, "Hongbin!" pekik Kania frustasi. Diguncangnya tubuh Hongbin. Ia menginginkan penglihatannya kembali, ia ingin menjalani harinya kembali tanpa harus menatap kekosongan.. sudah cukup ia ditinggalkan suaminya, namun kali ini ia ditinggalkan penglihatannya.

Hongbin menghela Kania kembali dalam pelukannya. Mengelus pelan rambut Kania menyalurkan kekuatan bahwa Kania bisa menghadapinya.

Dokter yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi di sana segera membungkuk dalam dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Kania yang menjadi terpuruk ke dua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hentikan kerja sama dengan perusahaan itu." Suara lelaki bernada dingin mendominasi ruangan gelap, "Buat seolah-olah perusahaan itu yang merugikan kita."

"Baik Tuan." Sahut suara di sebrang sana, dengan sepihak lelaki itu memutuskan panggilan. Beranjak dari tempatnya. Membiarkan wajahnya tersiram sinar redup lorong rumah sakit. Wajah dengan rahang kokoh bermata teduh namun tajam, sungguh, membuat mata semua orang akan memandangnya dua kali.

Dibukanya pintu rumah sakit itu, menampikan sosok gadis yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, "Hongbin, apakah kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Kania saat terdengar pintu yang terbuka.

Lelaki dingin yang ternyata adalah Hongbin itu tersenyum. Membuang wajah kesan dinginnya sejauh mungkin saat berdekatan dengan Kania.

Direngkuhnya tubuh gadis itu, mengusap rambutnya pelan, "Ya, Kania. Dan aku akan menjagamu." Sebuah ikrar suci menggema diruangan temaram penuh kepedihan.

.

.

.

.

Kania turun dari mobil dengan bantuan Hongbin, ia berucap terima kasih dengan canggung. Mengandalkan tongkatnya mencoba berjalan. Ia benar-benar valid menjadi sosok buta saat ini. Hongbin yang masih di belakang hanya dapat memandang dengan wajah datarnya. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih. Sungguh, ia benar-benar membeci setengah mati suami Kania itu, yah tak lain adalah partner kerja samanya dalam bidang suplai bahan mentah.

Tak terduga.

Tubuh Kania hampir limbung saat tak sengaja kakinya tersandung undak-undak kecil di halaman rumahnya, dengan cekatan Hongbin merengkuh tubuh ringkih Kania.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kania tulus, senyum itu masih mengembang walau tak sampai mata. Matanya terbuka indah dan bening namun penuh kekosongan. Hongbin tersenyum dan segera membantu Kania berdiri dengan benar.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, biaya rumah sakit akan kuganti secepat mungkin."

Hongbin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tulus membantumu."

Kania tersenyum kecil kemudian tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, "Sepertinya kau bisa pulang. Aku terlalu merepotkanmu."

Hongbin terdiam, apa yang ia barusan dengar? Barusan saja Kanianya mengusirnya? Senyum itu terlihat kembali,

"Tidak Kania, aku akan menjagamu."

Ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas di wajah Kania,

"Aku akan menjagamu seumur hidup." Dan dengan dorongan implusif, Hongbin menarik tubuh Kania dalam rengkuhannya, mengecup bibir itu sarat dengan emosi.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah tahun keduanya dengan Kania. Ia benar-benar menjaga Kania dengan penuh kasih dan tanggung jawab.

Beberapa kali Hongbin mengucapkan perasaanya dan berkali-kali Kania menanggapnya dengan angin lewat. Ia terlalu kelewat setia kepada Chanyeol.

Hingga saat ini kebodohan masih melekat pada dirinya. Kebodohan yang membuat dirinya menutup hati hanya untuk Chanyeol, suami sahnya.

Tak pernah barang sedetikpun ia tak memikirkan Chanyeol. Bahkan malam-malam sepinya ia masih menangis dalam diam merindukan Chanyeol. Sudah hampir dua setengah tahun Chanyeol tak memberikan kabar semenjak makan malam steak yang berantakan karena dirinya yang tak kuat melihat darah.

Tanpa Kania ketahui Hongbin selalu memandangnya Kania dalam diam di sudut gelap. Yah, akhirnya Kania mengizinkan Hongbin untuk menetap di rumahnya, sekedar balas budi akibat kebaikannya selama Kania dirawat. Kania dengan baik hati menyiapkan kamar untuk Hongbin dan tanpa Kania sadari, Hongbin bahkan tak pernah jauh dari Kania lebih dari 3 meter.

Hongbin terduduk di sofa dalam kamar Kania dalam diam. Memandang Kania yang terduduk di ranjangnya. Matanya terbuka indah namun sesuatu yang mengalir dari mata indahnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan menahan emosinya dalam hati. Mencacimaki siapa yang tega membuat sosok wanita rapuh ini menangis. Menanggung penderitaanya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam sambil menatap berkas-berkasnya. Beberapa suplyier memutuskan kerjasama kotrak begitu saja. Dengan geram Chanyeol menekan tombol interkom dan memanggil sekretarisnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sekretaris wanita barunya ini benar-benar kena damprat. Chanyeol berapi-api saat suplyier penting secara berurutan dalam dua tahun belakangan ini memutuskan kontrak kerja dengan perusahannya. Hal ini seperti beberapa organ vital dalam tubuh perusahan mati perlahan. Bahkan bisa dibilang perusahaannya akan merangkak sekarang.

"Suplyier mengatakan bahwa kerja sama dengan perusahaan tidak mengalirkan finansial seperti kesepakatan." Ujar sekretaris itu takut-takut.

Chanyeol yang tengah membara hanya dapat berteriak frustasi. Melangkah dengan emosi keluar dari ruangannya menuju lift penghubung basement. Direnggangkannya dari yang mencekik dirinya kuat-kuat. Emosinya benar-benar menyesakkan dada dan dasi sialan ini bagai mencekiknya.

Bibirnya terus-menerus mengucapkan sumpah serapah sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir sendiri. Hari sudah malam dan hanya beberapa mobil yang masih berada di parkiran dan sudah dipastikan pemilik mobil tersebut sedang lembur.

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya penuh emosi memebelah jalanan malam. Tak mempedulikan speed limit yang tertera jelas. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Jiyeon semakin renggang, sudah hampir setahun semenjak melahirkan, istrinya tak lagi mengandung.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang hampir ia lupakan. Rumah mungil di pinggir kota penuh dengan kenangan yang menyelimuti.

.

.

.

.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

KimTammy17

.

.

.

.

 **Memory of Hurt**

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Lee Hongbin

Park Jiyeon

OOC (as Kania)

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Romance

Hurt

Family

Angst

.

.

.

.

Kania terlonjak kecil saat mendengar suara yang ia nanti hampir beberapa tahun terakhir. Hongbin yang tengah asik menemani Kania mendengarkan suara musik dari televisi yang menampilkan chart tangga lagu sejenak mengernyit bingung.

Bahkan Kania melupakan tongkatnya, berjalan tersandung-sandung sembari meraba-raba sekitar menuju pintu depan. Hongbin dengan cekatan merengkuh tubuh Kania, membawanya berjalan menuju kemauannya.

Hongbin melirik jendela kecil yang berada di samping pintu, sosok jangkung yang tak terlihat jelas karena remangnya penerangan di luar sana.

Hongbin menjadi waspada, namun tubuh Kania mendorong Hongbin menjauh. Senyum itu mengembang di bibirnya, "Chanyeol.." gumam Kania yang kini berdiri meraba pintu. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, bukan Kania yang membukanya, melainkan Chanyeollah yang membukanya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat Kania menghalangi jalannya. Ditatapnya wajah Kania dengan kilat emosi.

"Minggir.." desis Chanyeol, Kania hanya dapat tersenyum pahit. Chanyeolnya yang masih sama seperti dulu, perlahan Kania meminggirkan badannya. Memberikan jalan kepada Chanyeol, meinggalkan Kania yang masih berdiri mematung di pintu.

Hongbin yang melihat semua itu dalam diam dari tempat termbunyi di balik pintu hanya dalam meringis, tangannya menghela Kania untuk menjauh dari pintu, membantu Kania menutup pintu itu dalam diam.

Kania yang terlampau senang segera berbalik mengikuti Chanyeol. Semenjak ia menjadi buta, indra penciuman dan pendengarannya begitu peka, membuat Kania mengikuti Chanyeol hanya dengan mencium baunya.

Langkahnya beberapa kali tersandung kaki meja atau karpet saat mengikuti Chayeol yang berjalan memimpin memasuki rumah mereka, Kania benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

Chanyeol mengentikan langkahnya, matanya menatap sekeliling, ada yang berubah dengan ruangan ini.

"Chanyeol, kau ... kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kania gemetar. Ia sungguh bahagia hingga tak bisa menahan untuk tak memeluk Chanyeol. Tangan Kania mencoba meraih apapun itu untuk berpeganganan dan akhirnya ia dapat meraih pinggiran meja.

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat mengetahui apa perubahan yang terjadi di rumah ini. Foto-foto yang dulu mendominasi dirinya dengan Kania kini sekaan tersingkir, tak hilang, hanya tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang aneh.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol membawanya menuju meja kecil dengan figura kecil berdiri. Menampilkan Kania yang berfoto dengan lelaki asing yang bahkan Chanyeol tak ketahui sama sekali.

Di foto itu terlihat Kania tertawa lepas dengan lelaki berdekik, mereka berpelukan di sofa tengah, sungguh moment yang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol!

Luapan emosi langsung tersulut begitu saja.

"Chanyeol.. kau ingin makan sup wortel?" tanya Kania kembali, memberikan usul atas kesukaan suaminya.

Namun hal itu tak membuat Chanyeol menurunkan emosinya, Chanyeol berbalik, menatap istrinya yang kini makin terlihat menjijikkan di matanya.

"Bahkan wanita mandul sepertimu masih bisa selingkuh."

Kania terperanjat kecil mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Kania menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak... tidak Chanyeol." Bantah Kania yang justru membuat Chanyeol makin naik darah.

"Tidak apanya, Kania..." Chanyeol mendesis, berusaha menahan emosinya. Kania menggeleng, matanya kembali berair. Sungguh, wanita ini tidak akan berselingkuh, hatinya sudah terlanjur mati untuk lelaki lain hanya karena terbutakan oleh kecintaanya pada Chanyeol.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol meraih kemeja Kania, tangannya hendak menampar Kania. Namun gerakannya tertahan saat suara dingin mengintrupsi.

"Hentikan!"

Chanyeol membeku seketika hanya mendengar suara yang tak mengerti darimana berasal. Pandangannya mengedar mencari sumber suara, hingga sosok yang memberikan intrupsi itu keluar dari pojok gelap ruangan temaram. Menampilkan wajah dengan rahang kokoknya dan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Hongbin.." bisik Kania dalam pejaman matanya, bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika, ia sudah siap akan menerima kemarahan Chanyeol. Ini salahnya, salahnya membiarkan Hongbin masuk dalam kehidupannya.

"Oh, inikah selingkuhan dari istriku?" Chanyeol mengendurkan tangannya dari cengrakaman baju Kania. Membuat Kania perlahan jatuh terduduk di hadapan Chanyeol, lututnya begitu bergetar hebat hingga tak kuat untuk berdiri.

Hongbin tertawa sinis, "Istrimu? Ck, bahkan kau memperlakukannya seperti tidak ada di dunia ini, Chanyeol! Dan saat seperti inilah yang aku tunggu."

Chanyeol menatap geram ke arah Hongbin yang berkata penuh menantangnya.

"Ya, aku adalah selingkuhan istrimu. Selingkuhan yang masih lebih bertanggung jawab dan pintar." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya geram, "Tidak seperti dirimu, budak dari rahim wanita.." Hongbin tak mau kalah. Ia ingin menyadarkan seorang Chanyeol bahwa ia begitu tolol meninggalkan Kania yang begitu tulus akan dirinya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menehan emosinya meledak begitu saja, ia tertampar oleh sebuah fakta yang menohoknya. Begitu hinanya kah dirinya hanya terbutakan oleh kekayaan untuk mencari penerus.

Hongbin perlahan berjalan mendekat menampilkan tubuhnya yang tak kalah jangkung dari Chanyeol, "Dan akulah yang membuat perusahaanmu bangkrut, Chanyeol. Akulah yang membuatmu merangkak kembali!"

Suara dingin sarat emosi kegelapan membuat Chanyeol kembali tersadar akan permasalahan hingga ia tak sadar menjejakkan kakinya kemari.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan berdecak pinggang, "Tidak. Aku tidak sedang bangkrut saat ini." Ditatapanya Hongbin dengan pandangan mencela lalu dipandangnya Kania yang terduduk bersimpuh di kakinya dengan tangis yang tertahan.

Dengan gerakan kasar Chanyeol manarik tubuh Kania untuk berdiri. Hongbin sedikit beranjak mendekati Chanyeol namun langkahnya terhenti, padangan membunuh Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya,

"Jangan lakukankah hal bodoh pada Kania!" desis Hongbin memperingatkan, Chanyeol hanya mendecih pelan. Dirinya sudah tertutup dengan kilat emosi dan setan yang merasukinya benar-benar sudah mendominasi.

"Kenapa? Kau takut pelacurmu satu ini rusak?" Hongbin menggeram pelan, menahan tangannya yang mengepal kuat hingga memutih. Ia tak ingin melakukan kekerasan di depan Kania saat ini.

"Ck, kau seorang penakut rupanya." Kini Chanyeol tak main-main, dijambaknya rambut Kania kuat, mencium leher Kania sebagai tindakan pelecehan,

"Kenapa Hongbin? Kau takut?" tantang Chanyeol di balik tubuh Kania.

Tatapan Hongbin terhenti pada Kania. Kania memang ketakutan, terlihat jelas sekali di wajahnya, namun gelengan pelan dari Kania seolah melarangnya untuk melawan Chanyeol.

"Bangsat kau Chanyeol! Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Kania!" Hongbin tak bisa menahan emosinya hingga tanpa sadar memukul meja di sampingnya. Ia masih bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan di depan Kania.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Dibalikkannya tubuh Kania dengan kasar dan dengan liar Chanyeol mencium bibir Kania. Menghajarnya tanpa ampun hingga membuat Kania gelagapan.

"CHANYEOL!" Sudah, sudah cukup kali ini Hongbin menahan dirinya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja.

Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya dan segera menampar Kania keras. Membuat Kania limbung begitu saja hingga tak sengaja kepalanya mengenai ujung meja tempatnya ia berpijak tadi. Tubuh Kania tergeletak dengan darah mengalir.

Dua lelaki jangkung yang melihatnya sontak membenku, mereka saling bertatapan.

Sebuah tinju keras tepat mendarat di rahang Chanyeol, hingga tubuh Chanyeol yang tak siap ikut limbung tak jauh dari Kania. Tinju itu datang bertubi-tubi padanya, hingga Chanyeol yang dalam posisi tak siap hanya dapat menerima pukulan bertubi dari Hongbin.

"Demi tuhan Chanyeol!" Hongbin meraih kerah kemeja Chanyeol yang kini terdapat bercak darahnya, "Istrimu ini buta akibat kecelakaan dan kau! Bangsat kau!" dengan sekali hantaman keras, Hongbin menyudahi pukulannya saat matanya tak sengaja memandang darah yang mengalir dekat dirinya.

Kania!

Dengan sigap Hongbin meraih tubuh Kania, mengguncangnya perlahan, namun Kania tak kunjung sadar. Hongbin segera saja membopoh tubuh Kania keluar rumah mungil itu. Menempatkan tubuh lemah Kania penuh darah di mobilnya dan segera melesat menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

 _Istrimu ini buta akibat kecelakaan!_

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya dan mengerang pelan. Suatu dosa yang tak pernah ia ketahui.

Sebuah sentuhan hangat menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Jiyeon memasuki ruang kerjanya tanpa suara dengan pakaian transparan yang demi tuhan sama sekali tak bisa menutupi lekuk tubuh seksinya walau sudah melahirkan.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Jiyeon yang kini menghapus kerutan di kening Chanyeol menggunakan jemari lembutnya. Dengan sensual Jiyeon menduduki dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Menggoda Chanyeol untuk kermbali memadu kasih.

Namun sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat. Chanyeol masih kalut akan insiden yang menghantamnya tiga hari lalu.

Saat Kanianya yang ia tampar, penjelasaan lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai selingkuhan Kania menyatakan bahwa istrinya tengah buta.

Ditepisnya tangan Jiyeon yang menyentuh dadanya. Ia sedang ingin sendiri dan saat ini istrinya tengah menggodanya.

"Kumohon, hentikan." Pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesal. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Tubuhnya merasa kebas dan perasaaan aneh menggelayutinya. Rasa bersalah, penyesalaan, dan kepedihan yang menjadi satu.

Jiyeon menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Memandang Chanyeol marah, "Kau tak akan mendapat jatah untuk seminggu kedepan!" pekik Jiyeon lalu meinggalkan Chanyeol kembali sendiri di ruang kerjanya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, dikeluarkannya ponsel hitamnya dan segera menelpon nomor pribadi, "Cari tahu di mana istriku sekarang dirawat."

Hening,

"Istri anda sedang di rumah anda, Tuan." Sahut suara di sebrang sana.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya emosi, "Demi tuhan! Aku memiliki dua istri! Kania! Cepat cari di mana Kania dirawat!" bentak Chanyeol, membuang ponselnya sejauh mungkin.

Astaga, ia berusaha melupakan Kania hingga kini bahkan orang kepercayaanya sudah lupa bahwa ia memiliki istri yang dulu sangat ia cintai. Istri yang ia puja.

Sejenak sekelebat bayangan saat di mana ia tak bisa mendegar atau membaca apa pemikiran Kania, menjadikannya dorongan untuk menjadi Kania miliknya,

Senyumnya,

Tawanya,

Istrinya,

Kania,

Chanyeol menggeram keras dan melemparkan tinjunya pada dinding bercat merah marun. Benar kata lelaki selingkuhan Kania bernama Hongbin itu, Chanyeol adalah makhluk terbangsat yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Hongbin baru saja keluar dari kamar yang mana istrinya dirawat. Hongbin yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol seketika itu juga emosinya memuncak. Namun sepertinya Hongbin lebih handal dalam mengatur emosinya.

"Kau masih punya muka berdiri disini."

Chanyeol terdiam, pandangannya tertunduk dalam menatap karangan bunga putih. Ditatapnya pahit bunga putih yang sengaja ia beli dengan menggedor paksa florist hanya untuk memberi bunga untuk istrinya yang terbaring di dalam sana akibat perbuatannya.

"Ah, sekedar membuatmu senang saja. Kania sedang mengalami pendarahan otak akibat tamparanmu, membuatnya mengenai ujung meja." Hongbin kini bertepuk tangan, "Selamat Chanyeol, kau benar-benar pembunuh terbaik di dunia ini." Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan pandangan melecehkan. Pandangan yang dulu sempat ia lontarkan pada Hongbin.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, "Izinkan aku menemui istriku." Desisnya pelan masih tertunduk.

"Istrimu?" Seketika Hongbin tertawa sinis, "Ingat! Kau mencampakkanya hanya karena ia mandul? Bajingan macam apa kau?" kini emosi Hongbin tak terbendung kembali. Diraihnya kemeja Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol geram.

"Aku yakin bukan Kania yang mandul, tapi dirimulah yang mandul!" desis Hongbin tepat di wajahnya, "Jika kau ingin mengunjungi Kania, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Hongbin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, tak ada pergerakan kembali antara mereka. Hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Matanya memanas saat membaca kertas itu. Hatinya benar-benar terasa disiram air panas. Bagaimana bisa?

Lututnya terasa lemas begitu saja membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh di ruangan kerjanya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dan air mata menetes begitu saja.

Chanyeol menangis. Tangisan seorang pria yang menyesal.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin mencium tangan dingin itu pelan, takut akan membangunkan Kania dalam tidur tenangnya.

Suara pendeteksi detak jantung begitu mengerikan. Hongbin benar-benar takut jikalau detak itu menjerit nyaring menandakan Kania akan benar-benar tidak ada di dunia ini.

Pendarahan otak yang hebat menyerang kepala bagian belakang Kania. Apabila Kania sedikit saja terguncang, tubuhnya akan kacau dan hal yang tak diinginkan Hongbin bisa saja terjadi.

Tapi Hongbin tak pernah putus asa, dipanjatkannya doa itu terus-menerus dengan penuh harapan.

Ia sangat mencintai Kania, sangat amat.

"Chanyeol.."

Suara serak Kania membuat Hongbin menatap Kania intens. Ditatapnya wajah damai Kania yang masih terpejam,

"Chanyeol.." lagi, Kania menyuarakan nama yang benar-benar ia benci.

"Ssst... ssst... Kania, aku disini.." Hongbin menenangkan Kania dengan mengelus lembut rambut Kania.

"Hongbin.." kali ini Hongbin setengah berdiri dari duduknya,

"Ya Kania, ya, aku Hongbin. Aku di sini." Ujar Hongbin yang kini menggenggam kuat tangan Kania. Matanya memanas begitu saja saat tangan Kania yang begitu dingin dalam genggamannya.

"Aku .. mencintaimu.." suara Kania begitu parau bahkan terdengar bisikan. Namun tak terpungkiri, Hongbin mendengar kalimat itu begitu jelas.

Benarkah? Kania, mencintainya?

"Chanyeol.." sesaat setelah menggumamkan kalimat itu, suara pendeteksi detak jantung menjering keras, tak ada suara detakan lagi.

Hongbin panik setengah mati segera menetap tombol darurat, memanggil nama Kania kembali dan memohon untuk terbangun. Kali ini Hongbin menangis. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan permohonan pada tubuh dingin Kania, hingga segerombolan dokter beserta suster memasuki ruangannya. Menghela Hongbin untuk menjauh dari Kania yang tengah di tangani dokter.

Hongbin menangis saat ini. Tangisan pria yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol berkilat penuh emosi. Hasil test menunjukkan ia positif mandul. Spermanya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Jadi selama ini adalah salahnya, salahnya untuk meninggalkan Kania sendirian selama ini.

Ia dengan pandangan gelapnya meninggalkan istrinya yang mencintainya tanpa sarat,

Tanpa berontak,

Demi seorang wanita yang benama Jiyeon.

Jiyeon!

Langkah panjangnya berjalan mantap menuju lantai dua, membuka pintu kayu itu dan menemukan Jiyeon yang sedang terduduk di meja riasnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan mengusapkan krim malamnya, menyadari Chanyeol yang datang ke kamar mereka, sontak membuat Jiyeon berdiri. Menyambut Chanyeol, seperti yang dilakukan malam-malam sebelumnya. Chanyeol pasti akan mengatakan menyesal akan tindakannya menolak Jiyeon untuk memadu kasih.

Namun tebakannya salah, dengan geram Chanyeol menampar Jiyeon dengan keras, membuat Jiyeon terbanting hingga terperosok di depan lemari. Wajahnya terasa panas akibat tamparan Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL!" pekik Jiyeon tak terima.

Chanyeol segera menjambak rambut panjang Jiyeon, membuat istrinya mendangak untuk memandangnya.

"Bajingan siapa yang mau bercinta denganmu hingga membuahimu seorang anak?" tanya Chanyeol geram. Jiyeon yang masih dalam jambakannya hanya dapat meringis,

"TENTU SAJA DENGANMU, BODOH!" teriak Jiyeon yang kini berontak untuk dilepaskan.

Chanyeol tak percaya, Jiyeonnya sudah terbukti berbohong saat ini, ditariknya rambut Jiyeon makin kebelakang hingga membuat Jiyeon benar-benar kesakitan.

"Aku? Haha.." Chanyeol tertawa akan kepedihannya. Dikeluarkannya kertas yang baru ia baca barusan, "Baca Jiyeon! Baca! Aku positif mandul!" Chanyeol makin geram dan membuang kertas itu menjauh.

"Sekarang beritahu aku, dengan siapa kau menghasilkan bajingan kecil itu?"

Mau tak mau Jiyeon menuturkan semuanya. Ia telah menghasilkan bayinya dengan kekasihnya dulu. Kekasihnya yang tak bertanggung jawab hingga ia hamil. Dan mengetahui bahwa rumah tangga Chanyeol yang berantakan hingga ia masuk dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol makin geram saat kebodohannya saat itu mendorong dirinya hingga sejauh ini. Membuat istri yang ia benar-benar cintai terbaring sekarat di rumah sakit.

Dengan kesetanan Chanyeol mendorong kepala Jiyeon menghantam lantai berkali-kali. Menulikan telinganya saat Jiyeon berteriak memohon ampun, hingga suara itu tergantikan dengan darah yang mengalir deras. Jiyeonnya mati di tangannya sendiri.

Seolah tak puas, kakinya beranjak dari tubuh dingin Jiyeon memasuki kamar hangat milik anaknya yang mulai berumur 2 tahun.

"Halo anak tampan." sapa Chanyeol yang kemudian menggendong tubuh kecil anaknya yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar anaknya, membuka jendela itu selebar mungkin dan menyambut angin malam.

"Susul ibumu di neraka, ya.." selesai mengucapknya, Chanyeol segera melempar tubuh tak berdosa keluar jendela dari lantai dua. Chanyeol tertawa keras di jendela sana.

Dengan tawa yang masih mendominasi, Chanyeol turun dari dari kamarnya. Mengambil senapan yang ia simpan disalah satu lemarinya dan mulai membantai semua orang yang ada di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Digenggamnya kuat roda kemudi mobil mewahnya. Air matanya begitu pedih dan seakan mencomooh pada dirinya. Mengapa baru kali ini ia sadari bahwa ini bukan salah istrinya. Bukan salah Kanianya. Salahnya, salah seorang Park Chanyeol yang begitu bangsat dan bajingan untuk Kania.

Mobilnya terhenti di rumah sakit di mana Kania dirawat. Melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang lewat saat memdangnya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan darah, bahkan ada perawat yang menyangka Chanyeol sedang terluka.

Ya, Chanyeol sedang terluka. Terutama hatinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat memandang Hongbin yang terngah berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi di depan pintu kamar Kania.

Dengan langkah gusar Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh Hongbin, menggantikan posisi Hongbin barusan. Menatap kedalam ruangan dari jendela kecil di pintu itu.

Istrinya, baru saja ditutupi lembaran kain putih. Terlihat jelas tak ada kabel-kabel yang melilitnya. Ada istrinya yang tertutup kain putih dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Bahkan ia masih mengatakan kata cinta untukmu.." Hongbin tersenyum kecil di belakang Chanyeol yang menyaksikan tubuh istrinya sudah dipindah ruangkan,

"Astaga bahkan ia menepis semua ucapan cintaku selama dua tahun ini." Hongbin menengadahkan kepalanya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar air mtanya tidak menetes.

Chanyeol yang mendengar semuanya dengan tegang. Benarkah? Kata terakhirnya dari istrinya adalah kata cinta untuknya? Bahkan selama dua tahun ini, hari-harinya ia tinggal dengan istri barunya yang luar biasa pelacur itu masih menutup hati pada pria lain.

Air mata Chanyeol mengalir begitu saja,

"Kau benar." Gumam Chanyeol parau, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik saat ini, "Aku yang mandul. Aku yang salah. Aku yang bajingan." Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar menumpahkan air matanya. Ia menyampingkan rasa ego untuk menangis di hadapan Hongbin.

Tanpa peringatan, Hongbin membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol dan meninjunya keras hingga jatuh terperosok di lantai lorong rumah sakit.

"Itu untuk Kania." Hongbin mendaratkan kembali tinjunya, "Dan ini hadiah untuk ketolollanmu."

Dengan decihan keras, Hongbin meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terkulai di lantai.

Yah, ia bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Menyia-nyiakan istrinya begitu mencintainya begitu saja. Terbutakan akan bagaimana caranya agar perusahaan dan kekayaannya tak jatuh ke orang yang salah. Harus jatuh di tangan anaknya sendiri.

Bukan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat, hanya penderitaan yang ia dapat.

Hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya berdiri akibat batuan orang lain. Sekelompok polisi mendatanginya dan memborgol tangannya. Tanpa pemberontakan sedikitpun, Chanyeol mengikuti polisi tersebut menghelanya kedalam bui.

.

.

.

.

Lima tahun sudah ia berada di dalam penjara dan saat ini ia keluar tanpa ada sepeserpun dari kekayaan yang ia miliki. Perusahaanya bangkrut dan sisanya sudah diambil untuk membayar denda akibat pembunuhan dan pembantaian yang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol meringis jika mengingat hal itu.

Langkah kakinya tak sadar membawanya jauh dari kota menuju pinggiran kota. Membawanya menuju rumah kecil dengan cat yang mulai pudar, rumput-rumput meninggi mengelilingi pagar dan tembok rumah, dan sampah daun-daun dari pohon mangga di halaman rumah.

Rasa sakit hati seperti diremas paksa itu datang kembali. Menghempaskan diri Chanyeol untuk mengingat masa lalu. Masa yang benar-benar ia ingin perbaiki semuanya. Semuanya.

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Bunyi decit pintu terbuka dengan engsel yang mulai berkarat dimakan waktu menyambut Chanyeol yang memasuki ruangan rumah yang tak tersentuh hampir lima tahun terakhir.

Seketika sendi-sendi di kakinya lepas begitu saja hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Ia tak kuat menopang tubuhnya dengan berat masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menekannya.

Kania. Istrinya.

Air mata kesedihan memupuk di ujung matanya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajahnya. Menutup wajah hinanya saat mengingat istrinya.

" _Kania.."_

.

.

.

.

END?

 _Thank you for all viewers for leaving a review. Big respect for me to you all._

 _Sincerely, KimTammy17._


End file.
